


山海7

by DongFang



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DongFang/pseuds/DongFang





	山海7

刚把人弄进浴室，王一博又不干了，看清自己在卧房带的小浴室里顿时不高兴了，说要去浴池洗大的！肖战颤抖着双手，克制自己想把这人直接掐死在浴室的冲动，还洗大的，我看你像个大的！

可是不让他去，王一博就搂着肖战不松手，说什么也不洗。肖战深呼吸……妥协了。

一路去浴池的路上，下人们眼观鼻鼻观心低着头老老实实的假装自己既聋又瞎，完全看不到也听不见王一博挂在肖战身上黏黏糊糊的撒娇。

“老王你的脸一晚上丢光了嘿，你慌不慌。”

王一博毫无自觉，他心里清楚得很，能在卧房到浴池这边伺候的，都是嘴严忠心的，平日里自己在肖战面前就不拿乔，今晚这样子也不算过分，最重要的是，自己喝多了，说什么肖战都会顺着自己。

鉴于王一博不肯要下人进来伺候，肖战之能老老实实的自己上手给王一博脱衣服，浴池里亮堂的很，这么长时间王一博的脸倒是没开始那么红了，肖战反而涨红了一张俏脸，连带耳根脖子一片都是红的。  
他跟王一博虽然肌肤相亲，但是这样亲手伺候他还是头一回。

把衣服一件件除去，露出王一博比常人更白的身体，长开之后王一博的骨架比肖战宽厚，肌肉也结实，肖战强自镇定的开始给王一博脱裤子，看着内里鼓囊囊的一大包，肖战就头皮发麻。  
王一博看着肖战略咬住下唇，明明是个比自己还高的哥哥，怎么这会娇滴滴的，时刻挑拨自己的神经，再忍忍再忍忍……王一博满脑子只想把肖战压在身下好好疼爱，但是机会难得，等肖战主动一次可是太难了。

把王一博身上最后一件衣物扯掉，肖战才透了口气，急急忙忙就要站起身出去，王一博“哎”一声拉住肖战的手，肖战本来就慌，这一拉便没站稳，扑通一下跟着王一博落进浴池。  
“哥，你衣服湿了。”王一博在水里把肖战打横搂住，含着肖战的耳垂，热气全喷在肖战侧脸。

肖战咽了口唾沫，思维已经稀里糊涂了，犹豫的嗯了一声，不安的勾紧了王一博的脖子，“衣服……湿了。”

王一博看着肖战有点茫然的重复自己的话，简直了。他把肖战放在台阶上，双手一用力，肖战的上衣就报废了。

“啊！”肖战一惊，不知道是故意的还是真傻了，喃喃的接着说，“裤子，裤子也湿了……”  
王一博凑上去，吮住肖战的嘴唇，说：“是啊，衣服湿了要脱掉，裤子湿了怎么办呢哥？”

“唔……唔，脱，也脱掉……”

“真乖。”

两人纠缠在水里，肖战水性不太好，不由自主的往王一博身上扒，搂着不肯撒手，王一博认真的考虑以后要不要都在大浴池洗澡。  
浴池水通着温泉的泉眼，王一博周身热乎乎的，下身被肖战的后穴含着更是火热，肖战被压在浴池边，饶是身体舒服，也经不住王一博没完没了的索取。  
“一博，啊……一博，可以了……”

“怎么了宝贝。”王一博攥着肖战的腰，不时在肖战胸前捞一把，屁股上打一下。肖战回回都被弄的浑身一个激灵，也不知道射了几次了，头晕眼花的。

“受不住唔……我受不住了一博……呜呜”肖战是真的觉得不行了，要不是手臂在池边借了力，他根本站不住，况且即便不是直接泡在温泉池子里，浴池本身也不能呆这么久啊。

感受肖战的身体确实轻轻一碰就在颤栗，是受不了了，王一博贴近肖战的后背，双手握着肖战的腰在自己下身深深的快速冲刺。

“啊！”肖战被突如其来的刺激搅得内里一股一股的冒水。  
王一博也终于射在肖战身体里，还犹自感受肖战紧紧咬住下体的快感。

浴池外的一帮人等的眼皮都快睁不开了，里面主子终于出声了。要毯子。  
王一博裹着肖战抱回卧房，肖战还在高潮中缓不过来，抽抽嗒嗒的小声啜泣，感觉自己浑身都敏感的不得了，下身更跟坏了似的一碰就有反应。

“王一博！”肖战缩在床上哭的一抽一抽的，说不上来身体是什么感觉，反正就是不太对劲。

王一博知道今天是把肖战做狠了，腆着脸在肖战脸颊耳边落下一个个吻，“我错了我错了宝贝，不该抓着你一直弄。”  
谁让你那么诱人啊……水灵灵粉嫩嫩的就在眼前，怎么能忍住不好好品尝，里面柔嫩多汁的感觉，想想都馋。

“不哭了啊，我心疼。”王一博把肖战搂进怀里仔细安慰。

肖战身体很累，可后穴的余温迟迟不散，弄的他一时半会又睡不着，“你好烦啊王一博！”


End file.
